veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Theme Song
Theme Song is a short video that contains shots of the characters singing and random clips of various episodes. The first version is a slow pace and only has a few characters singing. The next version is a fast pace, and has the entire cast singing. Lyrics Bob: Okay, Larry. It's time for the theme song. Larry: Uh, yeah, Bob. What do I do? Bob: Hmm... let see, I know? You play the guitar. Larry: Bob, I don't have any hands. Bob: Oh, You're Right. Oh, Okay, Would you play this. Larry: I don't want to play that. I'll look silly. Bob: Oh, come on. It'll be fun. Larry: Nope. Not gonna do it. Bob: It's for the kids. Larry: Oh. Okay. But they better not laugh. Bob: Alright. You Better get on out there. (Larry walks on the screen with a sousaphone. While he's playing it, Bob appears.) Bob: If you like to talk to tomatoes If a squash can make you smile If you like to waltz with potatoes Up and down the produce aisle... Have we got a show for you. All: VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales. VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales. Bob: Broccoli, celery, gotta be... All: VeggieTales! Junior: Lima beans, collard greens, peachy keen... All: VeggieTales! Larry: Cauliflower, sweet and sour, half an hour... All: VeggieTales! There's never ever ever ever ever been a show like VeggieTales! There's never ever ever ever ever been a show like VeggieTales! It's time for VeggieTales! (Larry collapses then kids laugh at him) Trivia *Originally, according Mike Nawrocki on the Behind the Scenes on the Where's God When I'm S-Scared? DVD, the original theme song was just the chorus singing until "God Wants Me To Forgive Them?!?" had the newer version. *On the original theme song, the people that appeared in the chorus were: Bob, Larry, Junior, Dad and Mom. *On the newer theme song, the people that appeared in the chorus were: **Bob the Tomato **Larry the Cucumber **Junior Asparagus **Laura Carrot **Jimmy Gourd **Jerry Gourd **Pa Grape **Mr. Lunt **Mr. Nezzer **Madame Blueberry **Petunia Rhubarb **Jean Claude Pea **Phillipe Pea **Archibald Asparagus *The current version only includes Bob and Larry. *Bob and Larry are the only characters to appear in all three versions of the intro. *"God is Bigger" was actually the first song that came before the theme song, according to the "Where's God Whem I'm S-Scared?" audio commentary and behind the scenes. *Larry dosen't play the tuba in the theme song even though people say he does. Larry is actually playing the sousaphone. *The 1993-1997 version of the theme song has some differences than the revised version. 1. Bob smiles big after saying "Have we got a show for you", rather than Larry popping his head nodding. 2. The lighting is a little dim. 3. At the end, everyone smiles with showing their teeth rather than a small smile. 4. When Mike Nawrocki's name is shown, he has "Michael" instead of his short name. 4. The Big Idea presents logo doesn't have Bob and Larry smiling, it has average print. 5. Larry has his dopey voice and Bob's voice is a little deep. 6. Clips from Where's God When I'm S-Scared? and God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!. *Mike Nawrocki wrote the theme song. When he got stuck in a rhyme with smile he got so frustrated. It took him a day to find produce aisle as his rhyme. *The theme song is all recorded with live instruments by Big Idea's music director Kurt Heinecke. All the other early songs there after are recorded by using a sequencing keyboard. Singers *Bob the Tomato *Larry the Cucumber *Dad Asparagus *Mom Asparagus *Junior Asparagus *Laura Carrot *Jimmy Gourd *Jerry Gourd *Pa Grape *Mr. Lunt *Mr. Nezzer *Madame Blueberry *Petunia Rhubarb *Jean Claude Pea *Phillipe Pea *Archibald Asparagus Through the Years All Veggie Singers.jpg|1993-2009 Image.jpeg|2010-2014 Image2014Andon.jpg|2015 Category:Veggie Tales Theme Song Category:VeggieTales Songs Category:Where's God When I'm S-Scared Category:God Wants Me To Forgive Them Category:Are You My Neighbor Category:Rack Shack And Benny Category:Dave And The Giant Pickle Category:Very Silly Songs Category:Larry Boy & The Fib From Outer Space Category:Josh And The Big Wall Category:Madame Blueberry Category:The End Of Silliness Category:King George And The Ducky Category:Lyle the Kindly Viking Category:Jonah Sing-Along Songs! And More Category:The Ballad Of Little Joe Category:A Snoodle's Tale Category:Sumo Of The Opera Category:Duke and the Great Pie War Category:Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush Category:Lord Of The Beans Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Category:LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Category:Gideon Tuba Warrior Category:Moe And The Big Exit Category:God Made You Special Category:The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's Category:Lessons From The Sock Drawer Category:Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Category:Abe And The Amazing Promise Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella Category:Silly Little Thing Called Love Category:Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Category:It's A Meaningful Life Category:Happy Together Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places Category:Larry Learns To Listen Category:Bob Lends A Helping Hand Category:The Little Drummer Boy Category:God Loves You Very Much Category:If I Sang A Silly Song Category:Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men Category:The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl Category:Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Category:Lettuce Love One Another Category:The Little House That Stood Category:MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle Category:Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Category:Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier Category:Celery Night Fever Category:Beauty and the Beet Category:Noah's Ark Category:VeggieTales Live